


Beginner's Piss Play

by ArtisticallyInsightful1



Series: Kinky KISS one-shots [7]
Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: Desperation Play, M/M, Masturbation, Omorashi, Piss Play, Short One Shot, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 12:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/pseuds/ArtisticallyInsightful1
Summary: In which Paul finds out that Ace has a piss fetish. Or more specifically he has a thing for desperation.Just a quick warning, this one is kind of out there. I got the idea from an Ace Frehley interview I watched recently. It was the one where he watches 2 girls one cup and says scat isn't his thing but piss is...well you learn something new every day...Set in 1979





	Beginner's Piss Play

Ace kept bringing Paul bottles of water, tea, soda, you name it.

It was making Paul suspicious.

Ace said it was because Paul needed to drink at least eight glasses of water a day.

When the fuck did Ace Frehley give a damn about health and hydration?

Suspicious indeed...

They were both spending time at Paul's house. They were seated on Paul's couch staring mindlessly at the tv. Well, at least Paul was trying to but was far too distracted by Ace trying to shove water bottles into his mouth.

''Paulie! I'm just lookin' out for ya okay? Just take a sip baby...'' Ace says with a sickly sweet grin. Paul couldn't help but squint at him suspiciously.

That boy was up to something...

Paul didn't know what and he didn't even know if he'd want to know what...but something was definitely off...

He frowned at Ace suspiciously as he drank more water. Ace just kept watching him intently as he swallowed the water.

It wasn't long before Paul felt the urge to piss.

Ace was eerily attuned to Paul's every need as though he was anticipating something. Paul just didn't know what. When Paul attempted to go to the bathroom Ace grabbed his hand and lead him back to the couch instead.

The guitarist talked his head off about random things and even did Popeye impressions. Paul kept trying to get up while telling Ace that he had to pee.

Ace grinned and said,''Yeah yeah! I know...'' He tickled Paul's lower belly alittle making Paul's bladder clench. It was vaguely pleasurable but Paul didn't want to look too deeply into that.

''If you know, let me get up!'' Paul growls.

Ace doesn't budge other than to poke at Paul's bladder idly.

''Ace...what the fuck?'' Paul hisses out,''I really have to piss.''

Ace whispers,''Hold it a little longer...for me...please?''

Paul's eyes get as wide as dinner plates as he takes in Ace's current state. His hair is a little messy, his brows are knit as though he is concentrating, and his breathing is heavier than normal,''A-are you getting off on this!? What the fuck!?''

Ace blushes and looks around for a distraction,''N-No...''

''Ace...this is fucking weird...even for you babe...'' Paul says slowly.

''Please...please...hold it a little longer baby...please...I wanna hear you whine and pant and struggle and cry...'' Ace whines rubbing his cheek against Paul's shoulder in an attempt to look innocent.

''What!? You wanna see me cry!?'' Paul exclaims looking disturbed.

Ace whines,''Please! Please baby! Please! Hold it for me! Whine for me...beg for me...''

Paul can do nothing but blink a few times. He feels a sharp tug in his bladder and he struggles to sit still. He starts to bite at his bottom lip and shuffles around some,''O-Okay...Mmmm this is starting to feel...kind of...nice?''

Paul can't believe he just said that out loud. The pain in his body was sending shocks of pleasure along with it. The more he squeezed to keep the pee in the more it sent jolts of pleasure through his body,''Shit!''

Ace's breathing was ragged now,''Yeah? Yeah? Yeah?''

Paul struggled to keep the deep frown from his face but ended up failing. The pleasure was turning into pain.

''I'm gonna piss myself Ace! I gotta go to the bathroom stat!'' Paul exclaims.

''The shower! Go in the shower!'' Ace's shaky voice commands.

Paul rushes to the bathroom with Ace very close on him. He rushes to get out of his jeans.

By the time he's out of his jeans, he is too late. He jumps into the tub with his boxers still on. Ace's eyes light up as the first few drops of piss wet the front of Paul's boxers. Paul struggles to hold it in in fear of being humiliated but he can't control the stream that burst forward. He hides his face with his hands as the liquid leaves his body.

Ace is a panting mess as he drops to the floor, undoes his pants with one hand, and catches Paul's piss with his other hand.

After Ace frees himself from his jeans he jerks himself off quickly with the hand that's coated in Paul's piss.

Paul looks at him as though he's grown two heads. He had no idea what to do so he just stands there.

Ace gasps,''How do you feel right now Paulie?''

''Fucking stupid...humiliated...You?'' Paul deadpans.

Ace is too far gone to care,''I feel like I'm gonna fucking come..your face...your face when you pissed yourself was so fuckin' beautiful Paulie...it was so fuckin' beautiful...Next time I want you to piss on me...you think you can do that for me, Paulie?''

Paul blushes and looks away,''Y-Yeah...I'll try...''

''Good...Good...fuck...I'm so close...'' Ace gasps out arching up towards his hand.

''Please come for me Ace~ Please...I wanna see you come for me...'' Paul whines and begs in a voice that he knows Ace loves.

It's enough to send Ace in a fit of convulsions.

Paul grins at that, he always loved how crazy he could make the other man.

After Ace comes down from his high he whispers,''Fuck...''

''Sooo...a piss fetish huh?'' Paul asks awkwardly.

''Yeah...I've known of this for a while...was just too nervous to say anything about it...you're the first person I've done this with...'' Ace mumbles.

''Hmmm...Well, you learn something new every day...'' Paul says with a shrug.

''You have so much more to learn about me, Paulie...'' Ace says with a wink.

''Likewise...'' Paul says nervously before shooing Ace from the room,''Leave! I need to take a shower now! I can't stand smelling like piss!''

Ace cackles and gets up from the floor and says,''Mind if I join you? I'm not exactly clean myself...''

''As long as you don't piss on me.'' Paul deadpans.

''Maybe next time.'' Ace murmurs making Paul gasp and go ridged.

Ace prepared himself for another night of endless nagging.

But he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing this fetish. I got the idea to write this after writing the one with Paul being autosexual. Eventually I'll get better at coming up with scenarios and maybe a full story will come out from this idea one day? Who knows?


End file.
